


Good Enough to Eat

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [285]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/19/19: “onion, video, cater”





	Good Enough to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/19/19: “onion, video, cater”

Stiles’s search for the perfect romantic dinner menu ended in his watching a video about how to make onion rings.

He’d promised this Derek guy a home-cooked meal for their first date. But Stiles Stilinski flopped at organization, probably at cooking as well.

The time to prepare shrank from a week, to two days, to four hours and then there at Stiles’s front door stood Derek, looking gorgeous, smelling divine.

Stiles blurted out the truth, there was no dinner, and Derek kept grinning.

Turned out there was another appetite of Derek’s Stiles could cater to, and very expertly at that.


End file.
